


Without You I'm Empty... Literally

by Chunhyan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Eddie Brock, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eddie Brock Isn't A Loser, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock is a Size Queen, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Eddie Has a Vagina, Especially Venom's Dick, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Kissing, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Really He Loves Huge And Thick Dicks, Remember That!, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan





	Without You I'm Empty... Literally

_Jesteś mądry. Jesteś dobry. Jesteś ważny._

Ciche echo poniosło się po ścianach łazienki w mieszkaniu Eddie'go. Odbicie w lustrze przedstawiało po raz kolejny tego samego frajera co wczoraj, przedwczoraj, jeszcze dzień wcześniej i wiele, wiele dni wstecz. Zgrzytnął zębami delikatnie, ponownie czując żal do samego siebie o teraźniejszy stan rzeczy. Westchnął przeciągle. Sięgając po szczoteczkę i ignorując zmieszane mruknięcie Venoma zaczął myć zęby. Po chwili prychnął, uświadamiając sobie, że nie nałożył pasty - świetnie. Zrobił to szybko, znowu wkładając plastik w usta. Pospieszne ruchy nadgarstka przemieszczały przedmiot po szkliwie przez parę chwil, po czym wyjął go z ust i splunął do umywalki, patrząc jak z puszczonym przed chwilą nurtem wody biała maź znika w odpływie. Nachylił się do kranu, płucząc usta i ponownie wszystko wypluwając. Wyczyścił szczoteczkę, odstawił ją na miejsce, przetarł wierzchem dłoni wargi i wyszedł z łazienki, zastanawiając się nad planem dnia. Wyjrzał przez okno na zewnątrz.

\- Może dzisiaj wyjdziemy spotkać się z Anne? - poprawił sobie humor, myśląc o niej, przypominając sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie, gdy rozmawiali o jego planach po "zniknięciu" Venoma. Mruknął zadowolony, czując na twarzy promienie słońca, padające przez niedomyte szyby.

\- **Nie możemy zostać w domu?**

\- Chciałbym ją zobaczyć. Nie wiem co u niej słychać, dawno jej nie widziałem. - przyznał, wzdychając dosyć ciężko gdy poczuł, że się rumieni.

\- **Wiem, że chcesz. Ale ja nie chcę.**

\- Niby czemu? - brwi uniosły się wysoko. Eddie był zdziwiony zachowaniem Venoma, bardzo. - Pamiętam jak powiedziałeś, że ją lubisz.

\- **Ona ma faceta. Po co chcesz do niej iść? Na co liczysz?**

\- Co to niby miało znaczyć?! - warknął, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi, jakby liczył, że robiąc to spojrzy w oczy Venoma. - Wiem, że ma faceta. - parsknął zirytowany. - Nie musisz mi przypominać... - zniżył głos i głowę, przesuwając palcami po parapecie okna, zbierając nimi kurz.

\- **To po co chcesz tam iść?**

\- Zależy mi na niej. Pomimo tego, że nie jesteśmy już razem myślę o niej. - mówiąc to usłyszał warknięcie, jakie wydał z siebie Venom.

\- **Nie jest Ci do niczego potrzebna. Masz mnie.**

\- To moja przyjaciółka! - wzruszył ramionami pretensjonalnie i skierował kroki do sypialni, żeby ubrać się w coś czystego. Nawet tam nie dotarł...

\- **Przyjaciółka? Kiedy o niej myślisz wygląda to zupełnie inaczej.**

\- Kompletnie Cię nie rozumiem. Jeszcze niedawno sam mnie przekonywałeś, żebym się o nią starał. Teraz jest lepiej, chce mnie widywać. Co Ci nagle odbiło? Co takiego zrobiła, że nie chcesz żebym ją odwiedził? - nastała kompletna cisza. - Jesteś zazdrosny? - wypalił bez zastanowienia z parsknięciem przypominającym śmiech. Chciał zmienić temat, ponieważ nie chciał przyznać, ze łudził sam siebie wizją powrotu do Anne. Venom nie zareagował, co zbiło Eddie'go z tropu, dlatego nawet nie był świadom swojej racji. Jak on to sobie wyobraża? Na co on tak właściwie liczy?

\- **Nie. Po prostu się o Ciebie martwię, Eddie. Pamiętasz jak to się skończyło ostatnio?**

\- Teraz sugerujesz, że kolejny raz wszystko spierdolę? Zawiodę jej zaufanie? Po czyjej Ty jesteś stronie? Kim ja jestem według Ciebie, co?

\- **Jesteś frajerem, Eddie, po prostu. To wystarczy.**

\- Słuchaj no... - wyszeptał drżącym głosem, zaciskając zęby z żalu. Nie chciał znowu tego przerabiać. O co mu chodziło? Naprawdę takim go widzi i za takiego uważa? Za zero, któremu w życiu nic nie wyjdzie? Chwycił swoją kurtkę przewieszoną przez krzesło i ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych - zupełnie zapominając, że był jeszcze w piżamie - nie zdążył zareagować kiedy przed nim zmaterializował się Venom, zatrzymując go nim zdążył choćby pomyśleć o chwyceniu za klamkę. - Z drogi... - wyszeptał słabo, ledwie powstrzymując łzy. Miał już serdecznie dosyć... bycia do niczego.

\- **Eddie...**

- Skoro jestem takim wielkim frajerem to znajdź sobie innego nosiciela, którego będziesz męczył! Choć to prawda, nie chcę, żeby mi o tym na każdym kroku przypominano... - odwrócił głowę w bok gdy poczuł łzy na policzkach. Venom wiedział co powiedzieć, żeby zabolało najmocniej...

\- **Eddie... _Nie jesteś_ frajerem...**

- Jasne... - chciał skryć się między swoimi ramionami, nie wierząc w to co powiedział, choć w głębi siebie czuł prawdziwe uczucia symbionta. Czarna postać pochyliła się nad nim, po chwili uwalniając z szerokiej paszczy pełnej ostrych kłów długi, oślizgły język. Przesunął nim powoli po szorstkim policzku mężczyzny, ścierając łzy z jego powiek. Eddie zadrżał delikatnie, czując gorący śluz na swojej skórze.

\- **Nie płacz, Eddie... Nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie tak dobry jak Ty. Różnisz się od wszystkich pod każdym względem... Jesteś idealny. _MÓJ._**

\- Po co to wszystko? - wyszeptał, drżąc w pogotowiu na kolejne łzy. Ciepło znowu przesunęło się po męskiej twarzy, pozostawiając śliskie ślady.

\- **Nie chcę się z nikim dzielić MOIM Eddie'm.**

\- Nie rób tak więcej... - stęknął słabo, spoglądając nieśmiało w białe oczy kiedy poczuł jak ostry pazur delikatnie muska jego kość policzkową.

\- **Nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę, Eddie.**

\- Venom... Przestań... - wyjąkał, rumieniąc się kiedy długi język ponownie przepełzł po rozgrzanej skórze. Zaczął czuć się dziwnie...

\- **Eddie smakuje jak syrop klonowy. _Mniam.~_**

\- Stop! - pisnął niepewnie gdy ten musnął jego różowe wargi, na co zareagował zgoła inaczej niż się spodziewał. Przyjemne uczucie...

\- **Zostań Eddie... Ze mną. Zajmę się Tobą tak jak potrzebujesz.**

\- Ve-mhm!~ - kiedy uchylił usta by coś powiedzieć długi język wślizgnął się do środka, ostrożnie przesuwając w ich wnętrzu. Venom przyparł Eddie'go do siebie, wciskając jęzor odrobinę głębiej. Wydał z siebie warknięcie, wysuwając go całkowicie gdy zahaczył o śliskie gardło. Taki delikatny... Nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Jeszcze przyjdzie czas na więcej. Eddie w tej chwili potrzebował bezpieczeństwa i małych pieszczot.

\- **Tylko ja mogę dać Ci to czego pragniesz. Wiem o Tobie wszystko, słyszę każdą Twoją myśl, czuję to co Ty... Eddie nie potrzebuje nikogo więcej. Eddie potrzebuje kogoś, kto się nim dobrze zajmie... Mnie. _EDDIE POTRZEBUJE TYLKO MNIE._**

\- ... - zarumienił się obficie, oddychając ciężko po "pocałunku". Obserwował jak symbiont znika, rozpływając po jego torsie. Venom miał rację...

\- **Eddie?**

\- Hm? - wystękał drżącym głosem gdy poczuł wewnątrz siebie mruczenie jakie wydawał. Przyjemnie... Wrócił mu dobry humor.

\- **Zostajemy w domu?**

\- Tak, zostajemy w domu. - wyszeptał nieśmiało, czując jak małe macki wędrują po rozgrzanym ciele. Zagryzł wargę powoli, myśląc o pocałunku sprzed chwili. Idąc po linii wspomnień natrafił na wcześniejszy, którym go obdarował. Wtedy było podobnie, choć Eddie przeżywał zupełnie inne emocje. Dziś miał rozluźnić Eddie'go, uspokoić. W lesie pocałunek przepełniony był tęsknotą z obu stron. Żaden by tego nie przyznał w tamtej chwili ale chcieli wrócić do siebie, móc ponownie dzielić ciało oraz myśli i czuć tą przyjemną obecność tego drugiego - być znów bezpieczni. Bez Venoma w sobie Eddie czuł się taki bezradny... Jak króliczek wypuszczony na wolność w zupełnie obcym miejscu, do tego szczuty gromadą wilków siedzących mu na ogonie. To żałosne... Nie móc się obronić i czekać aż ktoś zrobi to za Ciebie... Jednak Eddie nie czuł wstydu gdy broniły go dwie, ogromne czarne ręce z długimi szponami. Dla niego właśnie tak powinno być. Podniecało go uczucie, które towarzyszyło całemu procesowi. Eddie wiedział, że Venom nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić i to dawało mu poczucie prawdziwego bezpieczeństwa, którego nie da mu nikt inny.

\- **Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś Cię skrzywdził, Eddie. Razem jesteśmy silni. Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny.**

\- Wiem. - uśmiechnął się błogo, ufając temu co powiedział. Przesunął dłońmi powoli po szorstkim podkoszulku, mając nadzieję, że tym ruchem zapewni symbiontowi odrobinę przyjemności. W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche terkotanie, na co jego wargi poszerzyły uśmiech.

\- **Kąpiel?**

\- Kąpiel. - zaśmiał się, czując teraz o wiele lepiej. Venom zawsze wiedział czego chciał Eddie, ale w tej sytuacji zniknęła świadomość i pozostała sama przyjemność z jednomyślności między nimi dwoma. Zwrócił twarz ku łazience, ściągając koszulkę. Kąpiel to naprawdę dobry pomysł...

* * *

\- **Jesteś idealny Eddie.**

\- ... - małe, czarne macki opatuliły szerokie biodra mężczyzny, który, zamiast szykować się do planowanej kąpieli, wlepiał smutny wzrok w lustro. Obserwował swoją sylwetkę od góry do dołu, przypominając sobie coraz to więcej przykrych wspomnień z każdym następnym obserwowanym centymetrem miękkiej skóry. Nigdy nie uważał, że jest przystojny. Nigdy nie wierzył, że sobie kogoś znajdzie. Wtedy pojawiła się Anne. Co prawda, ich związek nie wyglądał tak jak każda zwykła relacja damsko-męska, ponieważ Eddie był inny - _wyjątkowy_. To jednak nie sprawiło, że pożycie było wyjątkowe. Przez lata mieszkali razem, dzielili łóżko a jednak... nie dzielili ciał. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Nie dlatego, że się wstydzili. Dlatego, że nie potrzebowali o tym rozmawiać, ani nie potrzebowali TEGO. Eddie'mu było to na rękę, nie byłby w stanie otworzyć się tak przed Anne. Ona zdawała się to rozumieć i pozostawała przy nim aż do tamtego feralnego dnia. Tamtego dnia wszystko się skończyło. W zamian za nią otrzymał towarzystwo Venoma, którego początki były... burzliwe. Obaj to pamiętają. Teraz jest inaczej. Venom się zmienił, Eddie zaakceptował obecność symbionta w swoim ciele i tak, czas sobie płynął. Eddie od niedawna zaczął rozmyślać nad swoją przyszłością, nad tym czego potrzebuje, nad samotnością, której doświadcza. Dlatego teraz, jak ostatni nieudacznik, patrzy na swoje odbicie, ponownie mając łzy w oczach. Nieudacznik...

\- **Eddie... Nawet tak nie myśl.**

\- Co Ty możesz wiedzieć, Venom... - wyjąkał, odwracając wzrok od lustra i wciągając szybko powietrze przez usta by się nie rozpłakać.

\- **Wiem o Tobie _wszystko_ , Eddie. Wiem o czym myślisz, wiem jaki jesteś. Dlatego wiem co mówię, twierdząc, że jesteś _idealny_.**

\- "Idealny"? Pod jakim względem? - pobłażliwe spojrzenie przesunęło nieobecną smugę zamyślenia po białych kafelkach na ścianach.

\- **Pod każdym, Eddie. Nikt nie zna Cię tak dobrze jak ja, dlatego nie zauważają tego co ja.**

\- Jasne... - uśmiechnął się gorzko gdy cienka macka zmusiła go do spojrzenia w lustro, popychając za brodę delikatnie. Zrobił to niechętnie.

\- **Spójrz tylko na swoje ciało. Eddie, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jaki jesteś _piękny_...**

\- Venom... - pokręcił głową, chcąc już zaprzeczać kiedy poczuł na pośladkach delikatne uderzenie i zakrztusił się powietrzem w płucach. Usłyszał groźne warczenie, odbijające się lekkim echem w jego umyśle. Zarumienił się, odnosząc wrażenie, że został potraktowany jak niegrzeczne dziecko.

\- **Przestań.**

\- Vee, co robisz? - wyszeptał drżącym głosem, patrząc jak coraz więcej czarnej substancji obejmuje jego ciało. Nie wiedział co zamierza, choć czuł z tyłu głowy rosnącą ekscytację Venoma na samo wyobrażenie tego co zaplanował. - Ach!~ - napiął się gdy poczuł jego śliski język między nogami.

\- **Przestań się opierać. Chcę Ci pokazać...**

\- Vee... - wyjęczał, cofając o krok by trafić plecami na zimną ścianę. Gruby, śliski, długi i chropowaty... Czuł idealnie jak wpycha się między jego wargi sromowe, drażniąc całą cipkę, łącznie z łechtaczką, sprawiając, że gęsta ślina z paszczy symbionta pokrywała ją całą, leniwie skapując na podłogę. - Vee!~ - wygiął plecy w łuk, opierając dłonie o kafelki by utrzymać równowagę. Był kompletnie rozgrzany, choć Venom dopiero zaczął.

\- **Sam przyznaj, Eddie, że właśnie tego _pragniesz_.**

\- Ja... - wyszeptał między głośnymi oddechami, spoglądając w dół, na czarną maź, z której wychylał się długi jęzor.

\- **Chcesz więcej, Eddie? Wiesz przecież, że wystarczy _poprosić_.**

\- Tak, proszę... Vee, błagam, daj mi więcej... - wypchnął biodra do czarnych macek, zagryzając mocno wargi. Przez jego myśl przeskoczył kadr fantazji, w której Venom wciska swoje macki głęboko w jego szparkę. Dalej niż to "dozwolone". Jak dociera nimi tam gdzie najlepiej mu udowodni, że z nikim mu nie będzie tak dobrze.

\- **Mogę to zrobić, Eddie. Mogę sprawić, że Twoja cipka będzie należała tylko do mnie... Żebyś nie potrafił myśleć już o niczym innym. _Chcesz tego._**

\- Vee... - spiął się delikatnie na samą myśl co będzie gdy z nim skończy. Będzie złamany. Naprawdę nie będzie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym? Jak daleko może się posunąć Venom by doprowadzić go do takiego stanu?

\- **Mój zboczony Eddie chce, żeby go przerżnąć i użyć, _prawda_?**

\- Ach!~ - zajęczał głośno, uginając kolana gdy tylko dotarło do niego co zrobił Venom. Chuda macka wsunęła się w jego ciasną szparkę, pnąc tak wysoko, że dotarła do ujścia macicy, drażniąc ją nieznacznie. - Vee, nie... Nie!~

\- _**Tak.~**_

\- Vee!~ - pisnął przeciągle, cofając na moment oczy gdy czarna maź poruszyła się, wciskając do środka. - Vee... Vee...~ Wyjmij ją... Wyjmij!~

\- **Wyjmę gdy już nie będziesz potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa...~**

\- Cholera...~ - upadł ciężko na podłogę, tępo patrząc w lustro, opierając się słabo o ścianę. Nie wiedział już czy to omamy czy naprawdę widział jak pod jego skórą przemieszcza się Venom. Rozsunął bezwiednie nogi, dysząc szybko.

\- **Grzeczny Eddie.~ Patrz jak zabieram Twojej cipce jakąkolwiek możliwość protestu.**

\- Yh.~ - przez moment patrzył, owszem, jednak nie trwało to długo bo po kolejnym mocniejszym ruchu odpłynął, mogąc już jedynie jęczeć i czekać na łaskę oprawcy. Venom cofnął mackę, pocierając sugestywnie o domagający się uwagi punkt G. Eddie już nie miał siły jęczeć, póki symbiont nie przycisnął macki w tamtym miejscu tak mocno, że jednocześnie krzyknął w ekstazie i trysnął obficie na białe kafelki.

\- **Mój Eddie.~ Dostał to czego chciał?**

\- Tak. - wyświszczał słabo, zsuwając się po ścianie bezsilnie. Czuł jak cała cipka się spina, pewnie licząc na coś więcej pomimo niedawno osiągniętego, mocnego orgazmu.

\- **Eddie chce żeby go kompletnie złamać... Innym razem. Teraz kąpiel.**

\- Vee... - stęknął niepewnie, myśląc teraz tylko o dostaniu porządnego całusa. - Proszę... - wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, przez co w momencie Venom pojawił się przed nim, asekurując go by nie upadł. Spełniając życzenie Eddie'go chciał żeby miał przed oczami pełną, ogromną postać.

\- **Jesteś mądry. Jesteś dobry. Jesteś ważny.**

\- C-co? - zaskoczony uchylił usta, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział.

\- **Cicho Eddie...**

\- Vee... Ach!~ - po raz kolejny poczuł na twarzy gorący język symbionta. - Pocałuj mnie.~ - oblizał usta i rozchylił je szerzej niż wcześniej. Niedługo dane mu było czekać na "pocałunek", którego tak pragnął. Na moment zacisnął gardło, czując go już bardzo głęboko.

\- **MÓJ Eddie chce jeszcze więcej.~**

\- Ngh... - rozluźnił gardło by wpuścić go głębiej. Odchylił głowę na tyle, że już nie potrafił oddychać, jednak nie przejmował się tym zupełnie - Venom wiedział co robi, trzymał tak mocno i parł dalej tak pewnie, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się sprzeciwiać. Idealnie się uzupełniali...

\- **Kąpiel, Eddie.**

- Tak... Już, już... - stęknął zaskoczony kiedy znów przerwał i wysunął język z jego ust. Po tym wszystkim naprawdę musi się wykąpać...


End file.
